


Love Hurts

by Giraffegon



Series: Adventures in Elf/Human romance [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Dom/sub Undertones, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Extremely Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Masochism, No Lube, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffegon/pseuds/Giraffegon
Summary: It's always been Rhaekal's dream to hold Thessalian down in chains.He gets his wish, although it's not as literal as he would've liked.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Adventures in Elf/Human romance [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545268
Kudos: 26





	Love Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> note: this is a very bad relationship! the title is mainly... rhaekal's vision of it, i guess?
> 
> this happens before the True Meaning of a Tease, after all the others.

Thessalian whimpered as Rhaekal rubbed his seething tattoos, rough fingers mercilessly digging into the sensitive skin. He writhed, the fresh wounds still thrumming, the same implements used to mark him on a bench to the side of the slab he laid upon, trapped beneath Rhaekal’s bulk. He wheezed as a fresh dose of agony slashed his thoughts. Rhaekal shushed him, muttering chants under his breath as he straddled his back. Though he was not chained, Rhaekal’s weight was simply too much for him to dislodge and the tenderness in his muscles seemed to reach every nerve in his body.

“Rhaekal,” he pleaded, “please, stop, please!” His pathetic tone made him wince. Rhaekal merely cackled.

“Silence. You’ll see that the pain was worth it, soon.” His murmurs reached an apex before he took a deep breath and slammed both hands onto the elf’s back, earning him a scream for his efforts. Thessalian moaned, blinking the dark spots from his vision as he came to once again. “There,” Rhaekal announced. “It is done. Your whining changes nothing- you are mine now, in body and soul.” He leaned down to plant a messy kiss on his lover’s nape, bringing a hand to brush through his golden locks.

“I didn’t want this,” Thessalian sobbed. Rhaekal seemed unaffected. “How could you? I trusted you, and you do this?” His voice faltered, rough from his cries. “What have you done to me?”

Rhaekal gave a soft laugh, but mania tinged it, mania that grew, and grew- soon, his joy was no different from a madman’s. “Look at yourself, Thessalian,” he cooed. He grabbed the elf’s hand forcing it in front of his reddened face. Thessalian’s breath caught.

Those horrid scars his lover had inflicted upon him now glowed with inherent, violet light- in a sick way, Thessalian thought them beautiful: until he recognised the runes.

Domination.

He could not help a final weeping cry from escaping his torn throat.

“Hush, dearest mage.” The tone was sickeningly sweet, and it made Thessalian want to throw up. “I once told you that it was my will to see you in chains, stuck to my side. Did I lie when I told you I _always_ get my way?” The elf could feel the possessive grin on his neck. “_Did I?_” The tone again grew harsh, and Thessalian winced.

“No…”

A satisfied chuckle came near his ear.

“Good boy.” Rhaekal traced over sore skin with his tongue- it felt like a burn. “Since we agree, it is only natural for this to progress, is it not?” Thessalian opened his mouth but thought better of it. “I _will_ have you, Thessalian,” came the man’s purr. The elf’s eyes widened in fear.

“…No. Not after... _this_,” he choked. “You… _bastard_.” Thessalian shook his head weakly, tears streaming down his face even still. “Get off me. Stay _away_ from me!” Rhaekal said nothing, merely continuing to press new pain into each engraving.

“You’ll soon change your mind.”

A shock vibrated across the runes, and Thessalian held back a whimper. The abrupt pleasure made him jump, so different from the pain before. He squirmed slightly, and suddenly, Rhaekal’s hand caressing his back felt like his greatest wish. “_What_…” He gasped as another pulse went through him through Rhaekal’s answering kiss. “What are you doing to me? Get off me!” He made a desperate attempt at escape, trying to grab something, anything to lodge himself out of Rhaekal’s legs. Rhaekal gave a firm slap to his ass, making him keen with lust. His mind fogged, his cock swelling with every touch Rhaekal gave him. “G-Gods, Rhaekal…” He felt his senses overwhelm his mind, panting softly as Rhaekal continued to kiss down his back, licking each glowing line and rubbing his hands on the elf’s flanks. Even still, the bitterness of the violence Thessalian had endured cut through the haze. “Release me,” he whispered. Rhaekal’s hands lifted from his sides, and Thessalian locked up. “Rhaekal, _please_… if you let me go now, I-I… may yet be able to forgive you for what you’ve done.”

Rhaekal’s hand fisted in his hair and tugged.

The spike of pleasure that spiked through Thessalian was simply too much. He cried out, his neck exposed to the man’s hungry eyes and mouth- licking and sucking all over the pale column. The runes seemed to spark with power, the electricity of Rhaekal’s lust forcibly feeding his own. Thessalian’s violet eyes rolled back in excitement, his ignored member already leaking pre-cum. Rhaekal bit his teeth into the soft skin, moaning at the feeling.

“Stop lying to yourself, Thessalian,” he admonished. “This _can_ be enjoyable for you... if you would only allow yourself to let go.” He gave a startlingly chaste kiss to the elf’s cheek. “This is a good thing. It is only a shame you had to make a scene: the carving itself could have yielded some enjoyment for both of us.” He gave a wicked laugh. “Well, it was fun for _me_, at least.” Thessalian could do little but croon as Rhaekal touched him all over, eyelids fluttering.

The man was not impressed.

Refusing to allow Thessalian to ignore him, Rhaekal detached himself from the elf, rumbling in amusement at the yelp of despair that followed. Without warning, he flipped the smaller man onto his back, face to face with the twitching elf. He ravaged the gaping mouth before him, cruelly twisting the elf’s pierced nipples for his own enjoyment. Thessalian’s back arched toward his tormentor- huffing and humming as Rhaekal pinched the pink nubs until they stuck out starkly on his lean chest. The arcane runes brightened as their master forced increased arousal onto the body before him.

Thessalian wept.

Rhaekal leered as he mauled the elf’s collarbone, leaving deep, dark bruises behind- just another mark of ownership. It sparked his desire, his cock giving a sympathetic twitch as his victim’s grew red and purple at the tip. He pressed his thumbs into the carvings, feeling Thessalian buck into his lap as a new wave of excitement passed through his veins. Rhaekal growled in the elf’s sharp ear.

“Good boy,” he muttered. Thessalian panted and rubbed himself against the man’s cock, Rhaekal’s desperation building. “_Very_ good… I cannot take this teasing much longer, love.” He moved down to take a gold piercing in his mouth and pull. He could not deny he was enjoying Thessalian’s pleasure, but his urges ached for attention- and Rhaekal was never one to put another’s enjoyment above his own.

Dragging Thessalian’s lower half to meet his groin, he wantonly ground his length against Thessalian’s opening; the elf’s desperate whining and begging did nothing to temper his urges.

“Beg for it,” he breathed. He ran a salacious eye over the elf’s finely muscled body, not bothering to hide his delight at such clear submission. “Beg for me to _use_ you, for me to... _debase_ you.” He smirked down at Thessalian as the man winced in internal conflict. Though Thessalian’s grinding grew more shameless, his was mouth bitten raw in spite.

He managed to gasp only one word through his mind’s stupor: “_No._”

The only word that could incite Rhaekal’s rage so quickly.

Taking the elf’s hips in a bruising grip, Rhaekal sheathed himself with one thrust, throwing back his head and grunting in pleasure at the tight heat of Thessalian’s body. Thessalian wailed at the sensation, wrapping his arms tightly around the man’s head as Rhaekal’s member slammed into him. Though his body cried for mercy, the symbols ensured only the rapture of being taken endured. Rhaekal upped his pace, flesh slapping against flesh as he bent Thessalian in half with the strength of each push.

“Say it,” he spat. “Say you love it, Thessalian!” He moved his hands from Thessalian’s hips to on each side of his twisting head, bringing his face in close to snap at his neck. His movements grew slower and deeper, bringing the elf to the edge of desperation.

“Rhaekal…” The elf opened a single eye, the pupil overblown and soft. “Please, don’t make me-” A flash of immense pleasure cut his words short, leaving his mouth agape like a fish out of water. He moaned shakily. “I love it!” At the sound of the elf’s admission, the driving returned to its brutal pace. “More, more!” Thessalian could do little but sob incoherently under the relentless onslaught, shivering from the intense desire wracking his body- it teetered on the edge of rapture and ache. His cock was aching, leaking the evidence of his approach over Rhaekal’s toned stomach, to the joy of the man above. “Close, Gods, _Rhaekal_!” He ran his sharp nails over the man’s back, leaving angry red lines across the broad expanse.

Rhaekal laughed breathlessly. “Submit yourself to me, Thessalian. Call me by the name I _deserve_, and you will get what you so desperately desire!” He continued to ruin the man, pumping into him with no mercy, chasing his release. Each time his hips met Thessalian’s, the runes would ignite, earning a strangled cry from the elf and an enthusiastic keen. It was clear Thessalian was at his limit, and Rhaekal took no chances- he took one hand from the slab and held the base of the elf’s cock, sneering down at him as he halted his movement. “Call me _master_, Thessalian.”

Thessalian grit his teeth as though in pain, looking stubbornly up at Rhaekal.

He made a bold move.

Taking a shaky breath, he began to stir. He forced himself onto his lover’s member repeatedly, cooing as he used the man’s body.

Rhaekal could not deny the furious arousal that accompanied the sight.

Unable to hold himself back, he pushed in wildly- no rhythm or thought entered his mind, only the base instinct to chase his climax and damn the consequences. Picking Thessalian up, he shoved the elf up and down on his cock in an upright position, biting and sucking on anything in sight. With the tight hold on his length relinquished, Thessalian approached his peak all too quickly. Yet it was Rhaekal who fell first, roaring as he finished inside of the trembling elf. After a few, final thrusts, Thessalian could no hold back the deluge and followed him, spraying his release over the larger man’s chest.

They stayed there, coming down from their bliss before Rhaekal grunted and pulled his length from his lover’s body, allowing the elf to fall backwards as though boneless. Pressing a finger to Thessalian’s entrance, he admired the sight of his satisfaction emptying from the well-used hole. Thessalian cringed, his eyes still held shut as though sleeping. Rhaekal hummed, pulling away and dressing quickly, ensuring Thessalian had no time to awaken.

But his rest was not deep.

As Rhaekal approached the doorway, the elf had pushed himself up upon shaking limbs.

“You’re... a _monster_.”

Rhaekal laughed at him.


End file.
